


The Sum of her Experiences and Upbringing

by Cheeyathebard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, NOT promising a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeyathebard/pseuds/Cheeyathebard
Summary: Kara ends up on a different Earth and meets that Earth's Alex. Can they be together or is the pull of her real life too strong for Kara to ignore?





	The Sum of her Experiences and Upbringing

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this one for months and months. Kept going away and coming back while I was writing Drowning and Super-Ficlets, but I’ve finally finished it and hope you enjoy it.

Blue eyes slowly blinked open. Everything hurt, and it was waaaay too bright. She raised her hand to shield her eyes but gasped as her ribs protested.

“Hello?” Her voice was hoarse, and she coughed, her chest feeling heavy. “Hello?” she tried again, a little louder. The surface was hard underneath her and she shifted a little to ease the ache in her back. “Is someone there?”

Then a gentle hand was taking hers and a kind face surrounded by blonde hair bent over her. “Welcome back. How are you feeling?”

Blue eyes blinked in surprise. “Eliza?”

The older woman’s eyebrows shot up. “You know who I am?”

“Of course… I…” But Kara stopped suddenly, looking around as things just seemed… wrong. “W-where am I?”

“You’re safe,” Eliza replied gently. “Can you tell me who you are?”

“You d-don’t… know…?” Kara frowned but she went along with it as she remembered she was wearing the suit. “I’m Supergirl.”

The woman smiled. “That explains the outfit. Are you human?”

Kara nibbled her bottom lip. “Um… No?”

“Meta-human?” Eliza tried again.

“Guess again,” the hero sighed, then groaned as she tried to sit up.

“Eeeaaasy,” the older woman said, putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder to help her. “You took quite a fall but since you’re still alive, I have to guess that you’re not from Earth.”

Then suddenly, the younger blonde understood. “I think it’s more that I’m not from THIS Earth,” she evaded. “If you’re familiar with multiverse theory, you’ll know what I mean. Where am I?” she asked again.

“You’re at an organization called Cadmus,” Eliza replied. “You were brought here because someone said you appeared in a flash of light and then fell from the sky.” She squeezed Kara’s shoulder gently. “If you’re an alien, Supergirl, we’re here to help you. We won’t turn you over to the DEO butchers. I promise.”

“The DEO?” The hero shook her head. “Wait… they’re the bad guys here?”

“Yes, they’re blinded by their hatred for alien life. It’s their mission to round up aliens and lock them away, good or bad. The rumor is that they also perform experiments on their captives.”

Kara slid slowly off the table and stood, testing her body. Her ribs were aching and she’d most definitely solar flared, since she wasn’t even getting a twinge out of her x-ray vision, but she had no idea how she’d ended up on this Earth. She sighed mentally. And definitely no idea how to get back. “I wish Alex was here right now,” she murmured.

“Alex?” Eliza asked.

“On my Earth,” the hero explained. “You have a daughter called Alexandra and she’s my… best friend. We both work with the DEO to protect the rights of humans and aliens. It’s Cadmus who are the bad guys.” She looked around then. “Is there an Alex here?”

Eliza turned away, wrapping her arms around herself. “Yes. My daughter works for the DEO here too. She’s second in command to Hank Henshaw.”

“Oh no,” Kara replied, shaking her head. She slowly paced as she tried to take all the new information in. “Eliza, I have to convince her to leave the DEO.”

The older woman sighed. “She doesn’t want to, Supergirl. She hates aliens so much that it eats her up inside.”

“But why? What happened?” Kara asked, lifting her hands and wincing as her ribs hurt again. “Actually, I really need some sunlight. Can we talk outside?”

“Sunlight? For what?” Eliza asked curiously.

For a moment, Kara warred with herself but the gentle look in this Eliza’s eyes reminded her so much of her foster mother that she knew she couldn’t lie to her. “I’m from a planet called Krypton,” she began. “My parents sent me here… or to my Earth I mean… when I was thirteen to save me from my planet’s destruction. I have powers that I get from the sun in this solar system, but I don’t have them right now and I’m not really sure how I got here. The last thing I remember was chasing a supersonic missile and then bam, woke up here.”

“So,” Eliza said slowly. “You’re an alien superhero, from another timeline or universe who has lost her powers? That’s… new.”

“I’ve just temporarily lost them, which is why I need sunlight. Wait… you don’t have any superheroes on this Earth?” Kara asked, surprised.

“We just have meta-humans and some aliens but no one I’d call a superhero.”

“Huh.” Kara crossed her arms over her chest. “That seems strange to me. I’ve visited Earth one and they have tons of heroes there. I’m from what they call Earth thirty-eight.”

Eliza nodded and shrugged. “I think it’s because anyone with powers, who thinks they can do good in this city, is so afraid of the DEO that they just stay hidden.”

“I see,” the hero replied. “Well, if there’s one thing you’ll learn about me, Eliza, it’s that I NEVER hide. I did that for far too long. Never again.”

The doctor chuckled. “Alright, Supergirl, let’s get you powered up.”

xx

Doctor Eliza Danvers had seen a lot during her time as head of Cadmus but her mouth dropped open as she watched Supergirl flying lazy barrel roles through the air over the Cadmus compound. The hero’s eyes were closed and her face creased into a smile as the sunlight continued to energize her. It had taken hours but Kara’s powers had finally come back and healed her ribs.

After a few more minutes of play time, the hero landed with a little bounce and grinned at her new friend. “So yeah. I can really fly.”

“Incredible! What else can you do?” Eliza asked, excitedly.

“I have super-speed, hearing and vision. I’m thousands of times stronger than the strongest human. I lifted an alien prison ship into space once and held a building up after an earthquake. Um… I have heat vision and freeze breath. I’m practically indestructible … Oh and I’m a really good cook!” She grinned then. “That last part was a complete lie. I live on pizza and pot stickers.”

Eliza laughed. “Pizza and pot stickers and you look like that, Supergirl?”

The hero smiled. “Super-metabolism… and it’s Kara. My name is Kara Danvers.” At Eliza’s jerk of surprise, Kara held up a soothing hand. “When I first came to my Earth, Eliza, Jeremiah and Alex Danvers became my foster family. They helped me to learn how to be human. I am who I am today because of them.”

“And Jeremiah?” the doctor asked quietly. “Is he alive on your Earth?”

The hero swept her cape to one side and hopped up to sit on a large crate, lacing her fingers in her lap. “Jeremiah joined the DEO on my Earth to protect me. We were told he had died in an accident but Alex and I later found out that he was alive and was being held by Cadmus. We haven’t been able to find him yet.”

Eliza nodded. “Alex hates aliens so much because Jeremiah was killed by one. He was her world, Kara, and he was taken away from her… from us.” She sighed unhappily. “I’m not sure she’ll ever forgive me.”

“Forgive you for what?” the hero asked softly.

“She blames me because Jeremiah was killed here, at Cadmus, by an alien we were trying to help.” The doctor shook her head. “Sometimes, I wonder if she’s right.”

Supergirl reached out and squeezed Eliza’s hand. “If your Alex is anything like my Alex, she’s stubborn but also smart and brave as hell. I need to speak to her.”

The doctor’s face grew grim. “If she finds out that you’re an alien, she’ll try to kill you.”

“There are no other Kryptonians on this Earth, right?” Kara asked thoughtfully.

“Not that I’m aware of, no,” Eliza answered, tilting her head. “Why?”

“Then I’m pretty sure that there’s nothing on this planet that can kill me.” In the back of her mind, Kara really hoped she was right about there being no Kryptonite on this Earth. “I’m very damage proof.”

The older woman laughed and shook her head. “You’re pretty amazing, Sweetie.”

The pet name hit Kara surprisingly hard and she sucked in a breath as tears filled her eyes before she could stop them. She wiped at them and gave Eliza a little smile. “Sorry. I guess I’m a little homesick.” Taking another deep breath to settle herself, she hopped down from the crate and perched her hands on her hips. “I should get started. I guess the first thing is to change into something less conspicuous.”

Eliza nodded. “Probably a good idea. Let’s go get you some clothes. You can stay with me in my apartment in the city.”

“Thanks, Eliza. And I promise I’m going to do whatever it takes to bring Alex back to us.”

xx

Dressed in comfortable jeans and a yellow button-up shirt, with new glasses perched on her nose, Kara watched from her table at Noonan’s as people came and went. She was nursing her fourth coffee and had already gone through three sticky buns. At least that was familiar, even if some other things on this Earth weren’t.

There was no CatCo. The building was instead emblazoned with the logo for Luthor Worldwide Media. A quick internet search on the phone Eliza had given her had revealed to Kara that Cat Grant had died several years earlier of breast cancer and her company had been bought by Lena Luthor. The hero felt a lump rise in her throat. _Poor Miss Grant._ She sat up straighter then when the door swung open and a woman, whose face she knew as well as her own, strolled inside. Eliza had been right.

“Alex,” Kara whispered, her heart jumping as the dark-haired woman stopped at the counter, rapping her knuckles on it. Kara turned her ears up.

“The usual please, Stacey,” Alex stated with a smile.

“Coming right up,” the barista replied. She leaned on the counter, flashing her cleavage. “Will I see you tonight, Alex?”

And to Kara’s surprise, her sister… no… she corrected herself… this Earth’s Alex… leaned in and tilted her head as if she was going to kiss the young woman. She lingered a moment and then eased back with a teasing smirk. “Not tonight. I’ve got other plans.”

Stacey chuckled and pulled back to make the coffee. “Your loss.” She winked sassily.

“Yes, it is,” Alex nodded, her eyes lingering on the barista’s shapely backside.

Kara leaned back in her chair and scratched her nose. This Alex was gay too and had obviously been out for a while. Interesting. She continued to watch as the agent received her drink and strolled to a table where she took out her phone and began scrolling down the screen as she settled in a chair.

This Alex was different. She was dressed in the jeans-shirt-leather-jacket combo that Kara had seen her sister wear regularly but her energy was very different. Her hair was longer, her makeup darker. This Alex seemed edgier and more intense. As the agent shifted in her chair, Kara caught a glimpse of the holstered weapon strapped to her left hip. This Alex was maybe left handed. The differences were there.

Slowly, the hero stood and made her way to the agent. “Excuse me,” she said with a smile. “It’s Alex, right?”

Brown eyes glanced up, then focused back on the phone screen. “Who’s asking?”

“I’m Kara … uh… Zor-El. We met at a club a few weeks ago.” Kara stuck out her hand but Alex ignored it.

“Don’t try to tell me you’re pregnant. I’m not the father.” The agent’s tone was sarcastic.

Blonde eyebrows lifted. “Uh… no… I just wanted to say hi and maybe buy you another cup of coffee?”

With a sigh, Alex set her phone on the table and gave the hero her full attention. “Kara… was it?”

“Yes.”

“Well, Kara. Frankly, I don’t remember when we fucked but I should tell you that I don’t do ‘hi’ or ‘coffee’ afterwards. So why don’t we just get back to our respective days?”

“We didn’t,” the hero replied firmly. A dark eyebrow lifted in question. “Sleep together. We just talked.”

“Talked.” Alex repeated, leaning back, crossing her ankle over her knee and rolling her eyes. “Really.”

“Yeah. We talked about our Dads… how they both died when we were young.”

Kara felt it coming. The explosion of anger was still shocking though as Alex stood up fast enough to knock over her chair. “Who the fuck are you?!”

Heads turned to stare at them but the hero remained calm. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m sorry. We were kinda drunk when we talked so I guess you don’t remember.”

The agent sucked in a breath and took a step back, turning to pick up her chair with a shaking hand and sit down again. Then she gestured at the other chair. “Sit… please…”

Kara nodded and took a seat, leaning on her forearms and lacing her fingers together. “How about that coffee?” Alex nodded sullenly and Kara caught Stacey’s eye who nodded and got to work. “I really am sorry for upsetting you.”

“It’s ok,” the agent replied. “Sorry I yelled at you.” She was quiet for a moment but then lifted her eyes again. “You’re right. I don’t remember our conversation. I normally drink to forget stuff.” She scratched her cheek. “How did your Dad die?”

“It was an explosion,” Kara replied. “Both of my parents died. My Dad was a scientist and he was working on something that… didn’t go well. They died pretty much instantly.” It was mostly the truth. She just left out the part about it being a planetary disaster.

“Mine was murdered,” Alex replied bitterly. “By someone he thought he could trust.”

Kara nodded. “You mentioned something about finding his murderer?”

The agent’s face grew cold. “Yeah, I’m a detective. I’m going to find him, even if it kills me.”

For a moment Kara didn’t say anything. Then she reached out and touched Alex’s hand. “I’d really prefer that you didn’t kill yourself,” she smiled, tilting her head in that way that she knew her sister couldn’t resist.

And it seemed that this Alex wasn’t immune to it either. “Well, I didn’t really mean it literally,” she replied with a small smile. “But I will find this thing.”

“Thing?” Kara asked, trying to draw more information from the still slightly-hostile agent. “I don’t understand.”

For a long moment, Alex looked into Kara’s eyes and she couldn’t help but answer the adorkable but somehow super-hot woman. “My Dad was killed by an alien.”

“I’m sorry,” the hero replied softly. “I guess there are bad aliens just like there are bad humans.”

Alex shook her head, her teeth gritting as her eyes filled with anger. “They’re all freaks and should be rounded up and sent away,” she growled. “Earth is for humans.”

Kara’s heart clenched in her chest and it hurt so badly to hear those words come from her sister’s lips that she couldn’t breathe. But she forced herself to calm down and remember that this WASN’T her sister. It allowed her to be more objective. “I think we’ll have to agree to disagree,” she replied gently, careful to keep any tone out of her voice.

Alex shrugged and leaned back in her chair as Stacey deposited the fresh coffees on the table. Kara handed over some money, including a handsome tip, and picked up her cup, blowing on it gently as she watched the agent add some more sugar to hers. There was no way that the scalding liquid could burn the hero’s mouth but blowing on hot drinks was one of the things she’d learned to help her fit in over the years.

Brown eyes watched Kara curiously until she smiled a little. “What?”

A sexy smile crossed Alex’s face and it made Kara swallow and blush a little. “Are you sure we didn’t sleep together?”

“I’m pretty sure I would remember if we had,” the hero replied softly.

“Hmmm…” And then Alex did something that she hadn’t done since… well… she couldn’t remember the last time. “Have dinner with me tonight?”

Kara chuckled and her fingers went to her glasses to adjust them. “I thought you told Stacey you had other plans?”

“I do… with you.”

The hero thought about that for a moment and then nodded. “Ok… but I’m not sleeping with you.”

Alex nodded in return. “Noted. Give me your address and phone number. I’ll pick you up.”

“That’s ok,” Kara covered. She couldn’t risk Alex recognizing Eliza’s address. “Why don’t we just meet here at seven and go from there.” She picked up the agent’s phone and added her contact information though, ignoring the raised eyebrow she received. “There we go.”

“Allllllright,” Alex drawled. “Seven it is. Kara…?”

“Zor-El. My family is… Swedish.”

“Swedish. Right,” Alex chuckled. She looked at her watch then. “I’d better get going. I will see you tonight, Kara Zor-El of Sweden.”

Kara nodded with a big smile. “Tonight.” She then watched as Alex Danvers headed out the door. “Wow,” she murmured. “I have a date with my not-sister.”

xx

“Would you mind?” Kara presented her back to Eliza and the older woman stepped closer to zip up the hero’s green, figure-hugging dress. Then she turned and squared her shoulders. “How do I look?”

The doctor smiled. “You look beautiful, Kara.” She tucked an errant strand of blonde hair behind the hero’s ear and gently patted her cheek. “I had an idea that Alex was gay but she’s never actually told me.” She rested her hands on Kara’s shoulders and squeezed gently. “Are you sure you’re ok with this? Going on a date with a woman I mean.”

The hero smiled. “I’m completely fine with it. It’s just a first date.” She rolled her eyes playfully. “I’ve had a ton of those. It’s second dates I’m not so good at.” But Kara was indeed inexplicably nervous. It was just Alex, right? Then why were butterflies trying to claw their way out of her stomach? With a final check of her makeup in the mirror, the hero hugged Eliza goodbye and headed out to Noonan’s. She arrived a little early so she took a seat at the bar and ordered a glass of white wine but it wasn’t long before she felt a hand press against her back.

“Hey, sorry I’m a little late. You look gorgeous.” The agent was nothing if not charming.

Kara turned and her eyes widened. Alex looked stunning in black dress pants, which hugged her hips, and a sleeveless, grey, plunge-neck shirt that revealed a hint of the lace from her black bra. Her dark hair fell in soft waves around her face and her makeup made her soulful brown eyes pop. “H-Hi,” the hero stammered softly. “S-so do you.” She swallowed and took a calming breath. “You’re not late. I was a little early.”

“Good,” Alex replied as she hopped up onto the bar stool next to Kara. “So how was the rest of your day?”

“Pretty good, actually,” the blonde replied with a smile. “I found a Wi-Fi connection and spent some time doing research.” She took a sip of wine and watched as Alex’s eyebrows lifted.

“I’ll have what she’s having,” the agent told the bartender, then turned her attention back to Kara. “Research? What kind? Scientific?”

“Actually, I’m a reporter,” the hero replied. “I work for Luthor Worldwide Media.”

Alex’s forehead immediately creased into a frown. “I haven’t seen your name on a byline.”

“I’m new,” the hero continued casually. “I decided on a career change recently. I was working an office job before this.”

“Oh? What made you change?” Alex took a sip of her own wine but held eye-contact and Kara realized that the agent was genuinely interested.

With a small smile, the hero turned slightly and leaned closer. “I was lucky to have a mentor who told me that I couldn’t stay where I was forever. She told me that I had to dive.” Blue eyes grew sad. Sometimes, Kara missed Cat so much that it almost made her cry. “And I listened to her. I haven’t seen her in a while though. She took on some new challenges herself. I miss her.”

Alex nodded slowly. “Something like that happened to me too,” she replied. “I wasn’t always a… a cop. I have a PhD in biochemical engineering, but I wasn’t happy just doing research. I wanted to do more. Someone showed me that I could.” She sighed softly. “But now I’m not so sure that I’m where I really want to be.”

Without thinking, Kara reached out and laid a comforting hand on Alex’s forearm. “How so?”

For a long moment she thought the agent was going to brush her off but finally Alex shook her head. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you this,” she said softly. “When I was a kid, I wanted to be a scientist, just like my parents. I admired them so much. I loved that they were good people, who did good just for good’s sake. I watched them take in injured aliens and make them well again and I wanted to do that too. Even after my Dad was killed, I continued the path. We both wanted me to become a PhD but I was so torn up inside.” She paused and shook her head. “You know what? This is a pretty morbid start to a date.” She smiled weakly. “I hope you don’t mind. I made a reservation at my favorite restaurant. If it’s ok with you, why don’t we head over there?”

Kara tilted her head for a moment, unable to reconcile this woman with the picture painted by Eliza and wondered if the doctor had really known her daughter at all… or whether Alex had let her. This Alex had deep pain that, Kara suspected, Hank Henshaw had exploited to draw her into the DEO and the hero hated that it had happened to her. “That sounds great.” She finished the last of her wine and stood, smiling as the agent helped her into her coat and then slipped into her own leather jacket. Alex guided her out of Noonan’s with a steady hand on her back and then stuck her hands in her pockets as they strolled along the pavement. Kara’s hair lifted in the cool breeze and she tucked it back behind her ears. “Why did you ask me out, Alex?” she asked curiously. “I don’t get the impression that you’re the dating type.” She added a smile to take away any sting.

The agent chuckled. “Well… you’re right,” she replied. “I’m not normally the dating type. However, I’m also not normally the talk-about-her-feelings type so I guess this is a weird day.” She smiled briefly, then let her eyes linger over the hero. “I asked you out because I like that you listened.”

“At Noonan’s?” Kara’s nose crinkled.

“Not today… well, not only today,” Alex clarified. “I meant the first time we met. I can only imagine how drunk I was and how I probably made several passes at you. I mean, you’re gorgeous, Kara. But somehow you managed to get through to me.”

The hero grinned and linked her arm through the smaller woman’s. “Actually, you didn’t try anything at all. We really did just talk.”

“Ok then,” the agent smiled. “So, I hope you like Italian,” she said. “We’re here.”

Kara looked up at the name and started to laugh. “Some things are meant to be,” she said. It was the restaurant that she and her sister ate at all the time. Best pizza in National City, in fact. “This is my favorite Italian place too.”

“Yeah? Well, that’s good.” Brown eyes twinkled as Alex held the door open. “After you, Kara Zor-El of Sweden.”

xx

Dinner had been really fun. Kara had realized very quickly that this version of Alex was even more sarcastic than her sister and they’d spent the whole evening laughing together over a flavorful meat sauce and a couple of bottles of wine. Kara even told Alex some stories about her childhood, being careful to edit the content and not give anything away. But all too soon, it was hitting closing time and the staff were pottering around, cleaning up and getting ready to close.

Alex drained the last of the wine in her glass, her eyes a tad unfocused. She was tipsy but not drunk and she found that she didn’t miss it. The company had been great and she’d really enjoyed herself. “I think they’re about to kick us out,” she chuckled. “We should leave them a big tip.”

“Let me get this,” Kara said, grabbing her wallet out of her coat pocket.

“No,” Alex replied, holding up her hand. “What kind of date would I be if I invited you out and then let you pay?”

“Ok, but I’m getting the next one,” Kara replied, without thinking. The moment the words left her mouth, she sucked in a breath and her eyes moved to Alex’s. The agent had a slight look of wonder on her face.

“Agreed,” she replied with a little smile. “And next time, you get to pick the place.” She settled the check and again helped Kara into her coat before guiding her outside. “I’ll get you a cab,” she said.

“Thanks,” the hero replied, wincing as Alex whistled loudly. A moment later, a taxi was pulling up next to the curb. The agent turned, her hands shoved deeply into her pockets as she rocked a little on her heels. “Thank you for tonight, Alex,” Kara said softly. “I had a fantastic time.”

Alex took a step closer and took the hero’s hand, stroking her thumb over soft skin. “I did too, Kara.” She looked almost shy for a moment. “When can I see you again?”

“Do you have plans for tomorrow night?” the hero asked.

The agent’s face eased into a grin. “Only with you,” she replied. Then she leaned close and kissed Kara’s cheek. “Text me?”

“Gosh… um… I mean… y-yes… I’ll tomorrow… I mean… um… text you,” Kara stammered. “Goodnight, Alex.” She turned and got into the cab, her hand pressed against the spot where the agent’s lips had been. As the driver eased away from the curb, she looked back to find Alex’s hand raised in a wave and she returned it. “Wow,” she murmured. “That is NOT my sister.”

Eliza was watching TV when Kara got back to her apartment. The Kryptonian went to her bedroom to change into pajamas before returning to the living room to join her friend. “So how did it go?” the doctor asked anxiously.

Kara smiled. “Your daughter is an amazing woman,” she said softly. “And it was the best date I’ve ever been on.”

“Tell me everything?” Eliza asked hopefully, tears rising in her eyes. But strangely, when Kara gave her the rundown of the night, there were things that she purposely left out. She wasn’t willing to tell Eliza some of the things Alex had told her. She felt like it would be betraying the trust the agent had placed in her.

“I’m seeing her again tomorrow night,” she finished. And she really couldn’t wait.

xx

“Kara, are you sure you want to do this?” Eliza asked as she stood at the door of the compound’s courtyard. “If the DEO gets wind of you…”

Kara rolled her shoulders and swung her arms, bouncing a little on her toes to settle her suit and cape. “I’m sure. I can’t just sit around and do nothing while there are people who need my help. Maybe I can show National City AND the DEO that there are powered people out there who truly want to help.” She paused then. “Especially since I have no idea if I can ever get back to my Earth again.”

“Alright,” the doctor replied skeptically but she slid back the heavy door to the outside world. Sunlight streamed into the room and Kara tilted her face up, enjoying the slight kick of energy. Eliza lifted her hand to a woman sitting across the room at a console and called out to her. “Susan, make sure you keep track of Supergirl at all times. Don’t let her get blindsided.”

“No, Ma’am,” the woman replied. “Her earpiece and tracker are online. Supergirl, you’re good to go.”

“Thanks. I’ll be back.” Kara stepped outside and, with a couple of trotting steps, the Girl of Steel lifted her fist and shot into the morning sky.

“Famous last words,” Susan Vasquez muttered to herself. Then she shook her head. “Wow. Ma’am, Supergirl is already on the other side of the city. She’s really fast.”

“Susan, you don’t work for the DEO anymore. You can call me Eliza,” the doctor said for the fiftieth time.

“Sorry, force of habit,” the head of Cadmus security replied. She swiveled in her chair. “Do you really think that Supergirl can bring Agent Danvers to Cadmus?”

Placing a hand on Vasquez’s shoulder, Eliza bit her bottom lip anxiously. “I really hope so.”

xx

It was a just a standard bank robbery. Kara grinned as she landed with a bounce and used her super-speed to disarm the robbers before they even got a shot off. Then she destroyed the rifles and dropped them onto the ground but, to her surprise, she suddenly realized that she was the one surrounded by police.

“Freeze! Don’t move!” came a yell from one of the officers and Kara held up her hands immediately.

“It’s ok,” she said. “I’m just here to help. Please don’t shoot. The bullets will bounce off me and you might hurt someone.”

“Who are you?” The most senior ranked officer stepped forward.

“I’m Supergirl,” Kara replied. “I’m not going to hurt anyone. I just wanted to stop the robbery.” Just then, an alarm went off nearby, spooking the officers into opening fire. Kara rolled her eyes and caught as many of the bullets as she possibly could. The last thing she wanted was an accidental shooting her first time out on this Earth. Once the officers had stopped firing, she walked to the nearest one, held out her hand imperiously and handed him all the bullets. He went slack-jawed and looked at the officer beside him, who just sighed, shook his head and holstered his weapon. “See? I really don’t want to hurt anyone.” She lifted herself off the ground to hover several feet above them. “When you need me, I’ll be here.” And with that, she flew away, leaving everyone with mouths open behind her.

Kara spent the rest of the day performing heroic acts but she couldn’t stop thinking about Alex and looking forward to their second date. _No_ , she told herself firmly. _This is not a real date. It’s all part of the plan to bring Alex to Cadmus…. Back to her family._ She had texted the agent at lunch time to arrange to meet her at Noonan’s at seven again and had told her to dress casually.

At just before seven, Kara arrived at the bar to find Alex already waiting for her. The agent was dressed in faded jeans and a black sweater this time and looked great. “Hey,” the hero greeted, matching the smile on Alex’s face. “You’re early.”

“Yeah,’ the agent replied. She stepped close to Kara and put her hands on her hips, leaning in to place another kiss on her cheek. Instinctively, the hero closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, but she quickly pulled back and cleared her throat.

“Are you… ready to go?” she asked, a little breathlessly, adjusting the straps of her backpack.

“Sure,” Alex replied. “Where are we going? You have a backpack but I’m not aware of any hiking trails in downtown National City,” she teased.

“No, no hiking,” the hero laughed. “But we’re going to need the contents of this backpack. You and I, Alexandra Danvers, are having an honest-to-God champagne picnic in the park.”

The dark woman’s eyebrows shot up. “Nice!” she replied. “Do you have somewhere specific in mind?”

“Actually, I do.” Kara smiled. She knew exactly where the picnic spot was and she offered her hand to her date. Alex took it immediately, lacing their fingers together. “Come with me.”

The two women strolled along the street until they reached a park entrance and headed inside. They walked for another few minutes, just chatting about their days until they reached the spot Kara wanted. It was secluded enough for them to be able to talk openly. Alex helped Kara with the backpack, groaning as she hefted its weight. “Jesus, Kara, what’s in this thing?! It weighs a ton and you were carrying it like it’s full of feathers!”

“Oh um…” _Crap._ “I guess I’m stronger than I look. It didn’t feel that heavy.” The excuse sounded lame to the hero but Alex just shrugged and crouched to set the bag down. Kara knelt next to her and unzipped it but when she looked up, the agent’s eyes were on her. In fact, Alex’s eyes were moving between Kara’s eyes and her lips but she quickly broke the contact and rubbed her hands together.

“You mentioned champagne. Would you like me to pour?”

“Voila!” Kara produced two plastic champagne flutes and pulled the champagne, ice-filled cooler and all, out of the bag. “Have at it.” She also pulled a picnic blanket out and spread it out on the ground. The agent sat on it and popped the bottle open, grinning as it spilled a little on Kara’s jeans, making her yelp. “Hey, that’s cold!” She pushed against the older woman's shoulder playfully and Alex fell onto her back, faking an injury and making strangled sounds. Kara lay on her side, her head propped up on her hand as she watched the theatrics. “You deserved it, you know,” she stated.

“Ugh, you wound me further,” the agent replied, clutching her chest and making the hero laugh.

“Alright, alright, Miss Overdramatic, I thought you were going to pour?”

“I was… I am,” Alex stated as she sat up again and grabbed the flutes. “Plastic. Very classy,” she teased.

Kara poked her in the side. “I’m going to die of thirst before you’re done, Doctor Danvers.”

But Alex’s face fell. “Don’t… call me that,” she said quickly getting to her feet. “Please.”

The hero cursed herself as she also got to her feet. “Alex… I’m sorry.”

“I need a minute,” the agent walked away. “Just… a minute please…”

Flopping back down onto the blanket, Kara sighed. “Dammit.”

It took a few minutes for Alex to return and she didn’t say a word as she lay on the blanket next to Kara and stared up at the darkening sky. The hero wasn’t sure what to do. She didn’t want to make things worse. But then a gentle hand was closing around hers. “Doctor Danvers is my mother… was my father,” Alex said softly. “It’s hard to hear.”

Kara turned onto her side, tucking her free hand under her face. “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t know,” the agent sighed. “Sometimes I feel like I’m so fucked up, Kara.”

“I have days like that too,” the hero replied. “I’ve lost a lot and sometimes it tears me up inside too.” She smiled then. “Maybe we met for a reason. Maybe we’re supposed to help each other.”

Alex shrugged. “Who knows? I’m certainly not one to judge the existence of fate. I feel like it’s constantly laughing at me.” And, as Kara couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering over this gorgeous woman, she kinda felt that herself. “Are you ok?” the agent asked.

“Yes, I’m fine,” the hero grinned. “Am I going to have to pour my own drink?”

Alex sat up again and finished her task, handing over a glass to her date with a flourish. “There you go.” They clinked plastic together and took a sip, their eyes still locked. “So…” Alex began as she set her drink down. “Did you hear about the flying woman who stopped the bank robbery today?”

“I did,” Kara replied carefully. “I was glad no one got hurt. Do you know who she is?”

“I’m looking into it, but no, not yet,” the agent replied.

“It was kinda cool,” the hero threw out casually. “I saw on the TV that she said she just wanted to help.”

“Yeah,” Alex replied. “I guess it was kinda cool.” She shrugged. “Remains to be seen if we can trust her. Most aliens are pretty self-serving.”

“You really think that?” Kara asked. “Sometimes I wonder if aliens and people with powers are just as afraid of living their lives as we are.”

“What do you mean?” the agent asked curiously.

“When I first saw Supergirl today, I just started thinking,” Kara explained. “Being different can be hard. You and I know that as well as anyone from being gay. And I was wondering how many people out there are so terrified of showing their powers that they’d rather live an unfulfilled life in the shadows.”

“Do you think Supergirl was like that?” Alex asked after a moment of thought.

“Maybe,” Kara replied softly. “Maybe she had a normal job and a normal life until she realized that she couldn’t pretend to be normal anymore. Maybe she came out to save someone she loved. Maybe someone she loved was in that bank?” She sighed. “I don’t know, Alex, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. She could really make a difference in this city.” Alex smiled then but said nothing. “What?” Kara finally asked. “Do I sound idealistic?”

The agent shook her head. “Yes and no,” she replied. “But I think you’re a good person, Kara.”

“Thanks.” With a shy smile, the hero lay back on the blanket with her hands tucked behind her head. She gazed up at the sky and thought about her families… how they had molded her both on Krypton and on Earth. If she was a good person, it was thanks to them. But then her view of the sky was obscured by a beautiful face leaning over her.

“You’re thinking very hard about something. You have this little crinkle right here between your eyebrows…” Alex’s thumb softly brushed the spot, making Kara grin. “It’s pretty adorable actually.” But the agent didn’t pull her hand away. Instead she ran her fingertips slowly down the hero’s face and her smile widened. “So beautiful.”

Kara’s lips parted as she sucked in a breath, unable to look away from Alex’s soulful brown eyes. “I… uh… thank you,” she stammered softly.

“I’d really like to kiss you, Kara Zor-El of Sweden,” the agent breathed as she pushed tendrils of blonde hair behind Kara’s ear. “Would that be ok?”

And Kara was suddenly shocked by how much she wanted just that and she nodded slowly. “Yes… but I’m still not sleeping with you.”

Alex chuckled. “Noted.” And then leaned in and pressed the gentlest of kisses to the blonde’s lips. She drew back a little and then captured Kara’s lips again, more firmly this time as her fingers moved into thick blonde hair.

The hero’s eyes closed and she slid her arms around Alex’s neck as she tilted her head and parted her lips to accept the agent’s gently probing tongue. Her breathing hitched and Alex hummed softly as Kara tightened her arms, drawing the agent even closer. Moments later, they were easing back and smiling at each other but another part of Kara… the part that knew this was a bad idea… suddenly came forward, making her drop her arms and cover her face with her hands. “God, I’m sorry… I can’t… I shouldn’t…” she said.

“You want to,” Alex smirked.

“No... I… Yeah, yes, I really do,” Kara admitted. “But I’m… I don’t know if I’m going to be here for very long, Alex and… it wouldn’t be fair to… lead you on.”

“You’re not leading me on,” the agent chuckled. “You think I don’t know that you’re scared?”

“Sc-scared?”

“Yeah.” Alex smiled. “You have all the signs of being fresh off the boat. Everything’s kinda shiny, right?”

Kara covered her face with her hands again. “I’m sorry,” she said, her voice muffled. “I don’t know what the hell I’m doing. Why are you even still here?”

“You’re worth it.”

The hero shook her head as she sat up and crossed her legs under her. “How can you say that? You don’t know me.”

But the agent moved closer, mirroring the hero and taking her hands. “I’m a good judge of people, Kara. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. I care about you, Alex.” Tears rose in Kara’s eyes and she quickly wiped them away. This was too much. Way too much, way too fast. She needed space. She needed Alex. Rao, she was confused.

But then, Alex was on her knees, pulling her into her arms and Kara sank into her embrace, accepting the comfort and not questioning it. “It’ll be ok, Kara Zor-El of Sweden.”

Kara laughed and drew back, poking the older woman gently. “I think we need more alcohol.”

The agent chuckled, accepting the change of subject gracefully. “And something to eat too. What else do you have in that Mary Poppins bag of yours?”

xx

It was almost two in the morning. Alex and Kara were standing in each other’s arms outside Noonan’s, trading gentle kisses. “Are you sure you don’t want me to walk you home?” Alex asked.

“I’ll be fine,” the hero replied. “Really. I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t doubt that,” the agent chuckled. “But there are a lot of crazies around.”

Kara patted Alex’s chest and left her one last peck on the lips. “Seeya.”

“Be careful,” came the worried reply.

“Always,” Kara replied with a smile as she headed towards Eliza’s apartment.

Eliza was still up when Kara quietly slipped into the apartment and leaned against the living room door frame with a smile. “Waiting up for me?” she teased. “I’m a grownup and a superhero, you know.”

The doctor laughed softly. “Yes, I know, but I wanted to hear how your date went.”

Kara moved across the room and took a seat on the opposite end of the couch to Eliza. “It was great,” she said softly, kicking off her shoes, tucking her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. “Better than great.” Then she went quiet for a long moment as she just rested her chin on top of her knees.

Eliza tilted her head. “You seem… What happened, Kara?”

“Nothing,” the hero replied with a little shake of her head.

“Kara…” The scientist took a breath. “Did you and Alex sleep together?”

The hero looked up and held up her hands. “No, no definitely not.”

“But… you kissed?”

Kara groaned and pressed her face back into her knees. “A lot.”

Eliza nodded slowly. “How was Alex? Is she ok?”

“She’s fine,” the younger woman nodded. “We talked about Supergirl’s appearance today a bit. She seemed open to seeing what will happen but she also said she was looking into it. Eliza, she’s not the heartless woman you think she is. She’s kind and sweet and funny.”

The doctor nodded again. “Just please be careful, Sweetie.” She reached out and squeezed Kara’s knee. “Don’t get hurt.”

“I’m indestructible,” Kara replied. “I can’t get hurt.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

The hero sucked in a breath. “I think it might be too late for that,” she finally said. “Eliza, I’m…” She shook her head.

“Falling for her?”

Kara groaned again. “I’m such an idiot. I… I didn’t mean for this to happen… she’s my sister for Rao’s sake… but then she’s… she’s…” She threw up her hands in exasperation. “…SO not!!” She got up quickly. “I can’t do this right now. I’m sorry… I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Kara.” Eliza sighed worriedly. “Be careful,” she murmured again as she heard the spare bedroom door close.

xx

After a restless night, Supergirl was up early and patrolling National City. “What do you have for me, Vasquez?” she asked as she banked right to avoid a large flock of birds.

Vasquez’s voice, slightly tinny, reported back immediately. “Police scanner is reporting a jumper on Binder Bridge.”

“I’m on it,” Kara replied, speeding up and shooting towards the location. She circled for a moment, using her enhanced vision to survey the scene. Then she landed next to a group of police officers who were gathered around one car. “Gentlemen, I’m Supergirl. How can I help?”

The Fire Chief stepped forward. “Saw you on the news yesterday pulling rabbits out’your ass. This is a suicide intervention. That woman has been on that railing for over thirty minutes now and she’s going to jump. She won’t talk to any of us.”

“Let me try to engage with her,” Kara replied. “I have experience with people in pain.”

The man shrugged. “I guess there’s no harm in trying for one more rabbit.”

“Thanks.” Kara turned and slowly walked across the bridge towards where the woman was sitting. The first thing the hero noticed was that she had a vice-like grip on the railing and the second was that her face was peppered with lurid bruises. Kara slowly floated over the railing and sat too, a few feet to the woman’s left. “Hi,” she said softly, not wanting to scare her. “I just wanted to see if there’s anything I can do to help you. Things must have gotten pretty bad, huh?” She swung her boots a little as she waited, gazing out over the water. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the woman’s head turn towards her. Her lip was bloody too.

“Wh-who are you?”

“I’m Supergirl. What’s your name?”

“Mackenzie.”

Kara smiled at her. “Nice to meet you, Mackenzie.” She chuckled then. “Although it would’ve been nicer to meet you under better circumstances.”

The woman snorted, finding the honesty refreshing. “Ain’t that the truth?”

“So, what’s going on, Mackenzie? What happened to make you feel like this was the only way out?” Kara turned her upper body towards the woman, still holding on to the railing.

“I like your outfit,” Mackenzie replied. “Does that S mean super?”

Kara smiled. “No, but it was this symbol that made people call me Supergirl. It’s not an S at all, it’s the coat of arms of my family. It means stronger together.”

“Together,” Mackenzie murmured, blinking as the wind blew her hair into her eyes. “There’s no such thing as together. There’s only alone and then dead.”

Kara’s heart clenched in her chest. “What happened to you, Mackenzie?”

“Why do you care?”

For a moment, the hero said nothing. Then she sighed. “Because someone should,” she stated. “We go through our lives looking at what’s ahead of us all the time without ever really seeing what’s around us.” She lifted her hand. “I want to see what’s around me.”

“Sounds like you’re one of those idealistic do-gooders,” Mackenzie replied, but there was no malice in her tone, just exhaustion. “I used to be one of those before my husband started beating the shit outta me.”

Kara nodded. “And you feel like you can’t ask for help?”

The woman swayed a little and Kara almost put out a hand to steady her but wasn’t sure how her touch would be received. “He’s a cop,” Mackenzie replied. “He's the golden boy of his precinct. I tried to make a complaint but it was swept under the carpet.”

“I’m sorry,” the hero said, shaking her head in disgust. “I’d like to try to help you, Mackenzie. Will you let me?”

The woman snorted out a bitter laugh. “You’re just a kid. What would you know?” She wiggled off the railing and stood on the very edge, looking down. “I’m so exhausted. I just want to be done.”

Kara’s heart picked up as she suddenly heard a voice that she recognized behind her. It was Alex with a team of agents. She could hear their voices over their earpieces. She looked down and then stepped off the railing to hover in front of the now-crying woman. She was an impressive sight with her cape billowing around her. “You know, Mackenzie, things can go to crap really quickly. You may think that I’m just a kid but I lost my entire world, literally, before I came to this planet. I lost my parents, my friends, everyone I’d ever known but when I came to Earth, I learned that there are people here who really do care. You just have to give them a chance. Please let me help you?” She simply held out her hand and waited.

Mackenzie looked at her, heartbreak radiating from her eyes. “You can really help me?” she finally asked.

“I promise I will,” Supergirl replied with a smile and a nod. “Just take my hand.” Mackenzie did as she was asked, and Kara wrapped her up in her arms before gliding them back to the safety of the bridge. She just held the woman for a few minutes as she cried, murmuring soft words to her and rubbing her back. “Everything is going to be ok now.” She helped Mackenzie into the back of a waiting ambulance and then went to speak to the ranking police officer. Kara told her everything and the woman shook her head angrily, promising to do everything she could to help. Then the hero went to speak to Mackenzie again, explaining everything that would happen and promising to check in on her the next day.

And then there was Alex. Kara stood with her hands on her hips, peering through an SUV. “I have super hearing, you know,” she called to the surreptitiously waiting agent. She tapped the side of her head. “Your earpieces, I can hear you all talking. If you want to talk to me, let’s talk.” Then she waited, trying to keep a smile off her face when she heard Alex tell the rest of the team to maintain radio silence. Then the agent stepped out from behind the SUV, her weapon raised. Kara held up her hands in a soothing motion. “You won’t need that,” she advised. “I don’t want to hurt anyone, Detective…?”

“Agent Danvers and you can’t expect me to just trust you,” Alex growled, keeping her weapon levelled at Kara’s head.

“Of course not.” The hero turned and started to pace a little. “But I’m really only here to help.”

“How long have you been here?” Alex asked. “On Earth.”

Kara shrugged. “Just a few days. I ended up here by accident. I’m kinda lost in a way.”

“What’s with the outfit?” The agent lowered her weapon slightly. “Cape and skirt? Really?”

Kara crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. “Seriously? You’re seriously going to diss my suit?”

For a moment, a flicker of amusement crossed the agent’s face but she turned serious again. “If the cape fits...” she muttered and Kara couldn’t help but laugh and hold up her hands in surrender.

“Alright, alright. I’m Supergirl. I’m an alien but I was raised on Earth from age 13. I have powers. I’m here to save people. I’m not here to hurt anyone and I’m not telling you my real name. Does that cover everything?”

Alex lowered her weapon and eased back on her stance. “I need you to come with me, Supergirl.”

Blonde eyebrows lifted and Kara moved towards Alex, lowering her voice. “To the DEO? Are you crazy? I don’t want to become a science experiment.”

“How do you know about the DEO?” the agent asked.

“Because I know about Cadmus. And I’ve met your mother,” Kara replied, softly. “You’re Alex Danvers, right?” Supergirl rose into the air at Alex’s completely shocked look. “I have to go but I’ll see you soon, Agent Danvers.”

Kara waited for a moment as she heard orders come through over her friend’s earpiece to open fire, but Alex didn’t move, she didn’t even acknowledge the order. She just looked up at the superhero and shook her head. “Supergirl, wait… is my mother… ok?”

The hero smiled gently. “She loves and misses you. Goodbye, Agent Danvers. I’ll be seeing you.” And with that, Kara turned and shot away in a blur of red and blue.

Alex swallowed, ignoring Hank Henshaw’s frantic yelling in her ear. Supergirl knew Eliza and Eliza missed her. But suddenly Henshaw’s words broke through. “Copy, Sir. We’re heading back for debrief.”

xx

“You don’t like pie?” Kara’s mouth dropped open. “Are you kidding me?”

Alex laughed. “God, you look so horrified. I’m just more of a cake girl. Although my Mom used to make this great chocolate pecan pie when I was growing up.”

“Do you miss her?” the hero asked as she licked her ice-cream cone. Her fingers were firmly entwined with Alex’s as they strolled through the park. It was Saturday lunch time and there were a lot of people around, walking dogs, riding bikes and some just sitting on benches, reading.

“I’m angry at her,” the agent replied with a frown. “But… yeah… I do miss her.”

“Do you think that maybe it’s time to try to put that anger aside? I’d do anything for one more moment with my parents.”

“Mmmm…” Alex replied, non-committedly. She bumped Kara’s shoulder. “So, I met the lady in the cape a couple of days ago. She stopped a woman from jumping off Binder Bridge.”

Blue eyes widened incredulously. “Wow. What’s she like?”

Alex licked her own cone for a moment as she thought about her answer. “She was… nice.”

“Nice?” Kara repeated, blonde brows hiking.

“Yeah.” The agent chuckled. “Very girl next door… kinda like you actually. She… um… knows my Mom.”

“Small world,” Kara smiled. “What else did she say?” They turned down a narrow, secluded path and headed for the small lake. It was very quiet, most people sticking to the main path.

“She said she was here to help. That she’d come from another Earth. She was flying, Kara. Like for real.” Alex scratched her nose absently. “She has blue eyes like you.”

Kara reached up and fiddled with her glasses. Time to change Alex’s focus. “What did Supergirl say about your Mom?”

“She just said that she loves and misses me. She knows about the place my Mom works and about where I work.” She shook her head. “It was so weird, Kara. She knew who I was. She even refused to come with me because she knew where I’d take her. I guess my mother told her everything.”

The hero nodded. “Maybe you should listen to her?”

Alex chuckled. “I dunno. My boss handed me my ass for not bringing her in.” She finished the rest of her cone and wiped her fingers off with a napkin before stopping and grinning at Kara. “You have ice-cream…” She stepped closer and cupped the hero’s cheek, slowly wiping a little bit of the treat off Kara’s upper lip with her thumb.

“Thanks,” the blonde smiled brightly and then closed her eyes as Alex kissed her. Her hands moved to the agent’s hips and tugged her a little closer as they deepened the kiss but they were suddenly interrupted by a harsh voice near them.

“Hey, Dykes. Get a room! Perverts.”

Alex eased back and rolled her eyes. “As annoying as this is,” she stated. “I really enjoy pulling my badge sometimes.”

“You know what?” Kara replied. “Let’s just ignore him and keep walking. I just want to enjoy my time with you.”

“Alright,” the agent chuckled as she took Kara’s hand again.

But then the voice was closer and more insistent. “Didn’t you hear me, perverts? I said, get a room.”

Alex’s body language changed as she immediately went from being relaxed and happy into full alertness. She turned and pinned the man with a cold stare. “Back off, Buddy.” And then she was holding up her hands and stepping in front of Kara as the guy pulled a gun on her, his face twisted in hatred. “There’s no need for anyone to get hurt here.”

“Why?” the man scowled. “It’s not like the world would miss two perverts.”

Kara was suddenly angry and before she could stop herself, she took a half-step forward, her hands fisted at her sides as her eyes began to glow red hot. The man saw what was happening and while he was distracted, Alex, who had no clue what was happening behind her, pulled her gun and pointed it at him. “NCPD, drop your weapon! Drop it now!”

Kara took another half-step forward. “I’d advise you to do as she says.”

With a look of terror, the man dropped his gun and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. Alex shook her head as she lowered her gun. “Huh.” She holstered it and turned to look at the now calm and not-glowing-eyed Kara. “That was weird.”

“You’re kinda terrifying,” the hero stated seriously. “To bad guys.” She wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and hugged her. “Thanks for protecting me. I saw you step in front of me and I know you’re not wearing Kevlar.”

“I couldn’t let you get hurt,” the older woman replied, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist.

“You’re a badass,” Kara replied as she ducked her head a little to meet Alex’s eyes.

The agent grinned back. “Heh.”

xx

Standing outside Alex’s apartment building, Kara shifted nervously from one foot to the other. The dark-haired woman was a little drunk after another amazing dinner together and she was patting her pockets, looking for her keys. “Come up for a nightcap?” she asked as she pulled the jangling items out of her jacket.

“Alex,” Kara began but the smiling agent held up her hands.

“I know, I know. You’re not sleeping with me.” She held out her hand. “It’s ok, Kara. Really.”

“Ok,” the hero replied, taking the proffered hand and following Alex inside. It was a nice building, middle class just like where Kara lived in her National City. The elevator ride was spent wrapped in each other’s arms with Kara nibbling on Alex’s neck, making her giggle. “Badasses aren’t supposed to giggle, you know,” she teased.

“What about tipsy ones?” Alex asked seriously. “Does that get me a pass?”

“Of course,” Kara grinned as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the hallway. Alex’s door was a few down from where they were and a few moments later, they were inside and the agent was offering Kara a drink.

“Beer, Scotch, water?” Alex asked as she went to the refrigerator.

“Beer please.” Kara looked around at the sparsely decorated studio apartment. There was a table with four chairs, a reclining couch behind a coffee table, a TV stand with a huge TV and a king sized bed peeking out from behind a curtain at the far end of the space. There were no photos, no real personal items. Even the bookshelf was mostly empty. The Kryptonian wondered how much time Alex spent here. Yet, there was no dust. Anywhere. “This is a great space.”

“Thanks,” the agent replied, looking over her shoulder from where she was crouched at the fridge. “I moved in about six weeks ago. I was tired of my job taking up every bit of my time, so I decided to move a little further away from it.”

Kara realized that Alex must have been living at the DEO base prior to moving into her new apartment. “I see. Well it was a great move.” She accepted a beer bottle from her friend and they went to the couch to sit down. “It seems like you’re a little… disillusioned… with your job?”

Alex sighed, looking down at the bottle and picking at the label with her nail. “It’s just…” She looked out the window briefly, gathering her thoughts. “When I first took this job, I thought it would be something amazing… that I’d get to make a big difference in the world.” She shook her head a little. “But now I’m just tired of all the conflict. And the chasing and the hatred. My boss is obsessed with destroying aliens but I’m not able to drink the Kool-Ade anymore, Kara. It just doesn’t taste right.”

“Alex? Why would your boss be obsessed with destroying aliens? He’s a cop, right?” Kara asked.

And here was the moment. The moment where Kara could finally align her knowledge with Alex’s so she didn’t have to feel like she was lying to her anymore.

“Kara… I’m… I’m not a cop. I’m a lead agent in an organization that has a special interest in aliens on Earth.”

“I’m guessing it’s the DEO,” Kara replied softly. “I’ve caught wind of that name over the past few months of research for my alien stories.”

Alex nodded. “Yeah.”

“And you work for Hank Henshaw.”

Alex nodded again and took a sip of her beer. “But I’m not sure I can anymore.”

Kara scooted closer and wrapped her arms around the agent, hugging her close. “Ask Supergirl to help you to meet with your mother.”

“I’ll think about it,” Alex replied. Then she kissed Kara gently. “I know about the no sex rule,” she smiled. “But would you like to just sleep here? It’s late.”

Kara’s heart picked up and an emotion somewhere between arousal and paralyzing terror gripped her. “Uh… sleep… in your bed?”

“Only if you’re ok with it. Honestly. No monkey business. I promise.” Alex smiled as she placed a delicate kiss on the blonde’s nose.

“Hhhhh’oookay then,” Kara breathed.

“In that case…” Alex grinned that adorable grin of hers. “… want to make out here on the couch?”

“Yeah,” Kara replied, sliding even closer. “I really do.”

xx

Bright painted stripes of sunlight finally woke Kara and she smiled as she remembered where she was. She stretched and then settled her arms more firmly around Alex, humming softly as she kissed her bare shoulder. The tank top the agent was wearing left lots of skin for the hero’s lips to explore and she sighed happily when Alex stirred and hummed herself. “Good morning, Kara Zor-El of Sweden,” she mumbled sleepily.

“Good morning, Agent Danvers.”

Alex turned in her arms and pressed a kiss to the hero’s lips. “Sleep ok?”

“Log a log actually,” Kara chuckled. She reached behind her and tapped her phone on the nightstand. There were a couple messages from Eliza but nothing seemed urgent.

“Don’t go yet,” Alex asked, sleepily nuzzling the blonde’s hand. She turned then and kissed Kara firmly. “I don’t want you to.”

Kara grinned. “If you want me to stay, I’ll stay.” She kissed Alex back and before long it turned into quiet passion and their hands roamed a little until the hero broke the kiss and pulled back a little. “Alex…” she whispered.

“I’m sorry,” the agent murmured back. “I didn’t mean to push.”

“No… it’s not… it’s me. Things are complicated, Alex. I don’t know if we should take that next step together.” Kara sighed and shook her head.

“What’s complicated?” Alex asked gently. “It’s just you and me. Nothing’s complicated about that.”

Kara’s heart was pounding so hard now that she wondered if Alex could hear it. There was a war going on inside her. She wanted Alex. A lot. But Alex was her sister. Yet there was a voice echoing in her head that this woman was NOT her sister. And there were things Alex didn’t know. BIG things. HUGE things. Lies. Things that could make Alex hate her. Things she should never tell her. Her chest tightened as panic began to take over…

“I’m Supergirl,” she blurted out suddenly.

Alex’s eyes widened a little and then she laughed. “Kara, come on. Stop joking around.”

“I’m not joking,” the hero replied. “I’m really Supergirl and I know your Mom.

The agent stiffened as the words hung in the air. Then she pulled back angrily out of Kara’s arms. “You’re a fucking Cadmus spy?”

“No! No, Alex, it’s not like that. I only arrived here a week and a half ago. I met your Mom first and she told me about you. She misses you and I’ve been trying to bring you back to her but, somewhere along the way, I…”

“WHAT?!” Alex said, pulling away completely and getting out of the bed. “What? You actually started to care for me? Fuck you, Kara Zor-El… if that’s even your fucking name.”

“That’s actually my real name,” Kara replied. “You’re the only one who knows it. Alex, I came here from another Earth. On my Earth, Alex Danvers is my sister, which is where the complicated comes from. I don’t know how long I’ll be on this Earth and it’s not fair to you.”

Alex’s mouth dropped open and she shook her head. “Multiverse theory is true?”

“Absolutely,” Kara confirmed. “I’m from Earth thirty-eight. I’ve been to Earth one, Earth X and this Earth, whichever this one is. But, Alex, I don’t know how I got here. I’m NOT a Cadmus spy, I swear. Or…” She sighed and massaged her temples. “… at least not intentionally.”

“I don’t know what to say,” the agent murmured. “Why should I believe any of this?”

“Can you try to trust me?” Kara asked softly. She got out of bed and moved closer to the freaked-out agent. “I’m still the same woman you’ve been dating.”

The agent hesitated for a long moment but then she nodded. “I’ll try.”

Kara smiled. “Alex, let me take you to see your Mom.”

Again, there was hesitation from the agent, but then she closed her eyes and nodded. “Let me get showered and dressed.”  
xx

Eliza was crying. Alex was crying. Kara was slightly bewildered because neither woman had said a word to the other. They’d all met at Eliza’s apartment and since then, there had been nothing but tears.

“Um, Eliza…” the hero prompted. “Alex agreed to come and see you today. She knows I’m Supergirl and she knows that I’m from another Earth.”

“Alex,” the older blonde whispered. “I’ve missed you so much, Sweetie. I love you and I’m so very sorry about everything that happened.”

Alex wiped her eyes and shook her head. “You lost Dad too,” she said. “I shouldn’t have blamed everything on you. I’m sorry too.”

“Rod had us all fooled,” Eliza said, her tone angry. “I’m not sure that you ever found this out, but he was an undercover DEO agent sent to kill your father.”

Alex’s hand went to her chest and she bent over, gasping for breath as the truth hit her. “I’ve… I’ve been working for the organization that killed Dad?” She looked at Kara. “Did you know that?”

“No,” Kara replied. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry, Alex.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, Mom?” Alex demanded.

“I only found out after you’d left and joined the DEO. I couldn’t contact you then.”

The agent nodded, her breath hitching. “Can I… can…”

“Of course,” Eliza whispered and held her arms out, wrapping them around her daughter as she moved close.

Kara smiled widely and took a seat on the couch as she watched mother and daughter get reacquainted, a veil of happiness dropping over her heart. But then she sighed and knew she had some hard choices to make for herself. She was falling for this Alex, yet she missed her sister so much. She missed her friends and HER National City. And they needed her too.

The Kryptonian got up and wandered out onto the balcony. It was just after lunch time and she lifted her face to the sun, trying to remember the sequence of events that had brought her to this Earth. She’d been flying supersonically, trying to catch a rogue missile but it had gone off, just before she could stop it, and blown her… into another timeline? No, not timeline, universe. Had she just managed to speed herself into another universe? She sighed, wishing Barry was there to help her understand.

But suddenly, he was. A portal opened in front of her and Barry stepped out, followed by Cisco and…

“ALEX!!!” Kara exclaimed and launched herself at her sister, hugging her hard.

“Whoah, easy with the super strength,” Alex laughed, feeling her bones creaking.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just go glad to see you!” the hero exclaimed. But when she pulled back, she found her sister frozen on the spot and turned to see what she was looking at.

“Wow,” Alex said, stepping further out onto the balcony. “You weren’t kidding. I guess this is your sister?”

Kara looked between the two Alexes and nodded. “Yeah, Agent Alex Danvers, meet Director Alex Danvers.”

The two women stepped closer to each other and shook hands, nodding coolly. “Frosty,” Cisco muttered. Barry elbowed him in the side.

Kara looked at her sister. “Alex and I have been…” She looked at the other Alex. “Dating.”

Director Danvers’ eyebrows hiked. “Dating… I see.” She smiled slightly. “I’m glad to see you have good taste.”

Barry choked a little and turned away to cough, Cisco clapping him on the back. “Awkward,” Cisco muttered.

Agent Danvers cleared her throat. “Well, Kara Zor-El of Sweden. I guess that means you’re going back to Earth thirty-eight, right? These your other buddies from your Earth?”

“We’re actually from Earth one,” Cisco replied. “I built this device that opens portals to other Earths. Alex… um… Director Danvers contacted us, so we scanned the multiverse and found Supergirl here.”

“And which Earth is this?” Eliza asked.

“Thirty-seven,” Barry replied.

“Only one Earth away, huh, Supergirl?” Agent Danvers murmured.

Tears filled Kara’s eyes and she stepped into Alex, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have started this with you.”

“No,” Alex whispered in reply. “This has been the best week and a half of my life, but you need to go home to your Alex and your Earth now.” She kissed the hero’s forehead. “Thank you, Kara, for everything.” Then she let her go and stepped back. “Go on. Portal won’t wait for you.”

Barry nodded at Cisco and a portal opened in front of them. Kara sniffled and hugged Eliza briefly. “Bye, Kara,” the older blonde murmured. “And thank you for bringing my daughter back to me.”

Barry and Cisco stepped through the portal, leaving Alex and Kara to go next. Agent Danvers smiled at Director Danvers. “Take care of her, Danvers.”

“Of course,” Alex replied with a smile. “She’s my little sister.”

Kara started to cry in earnest as she moved toward the portal but at the last minute, she stopped and turned around, rushing back to Alex to kiss her deeply and hug her hard as her sister just waited for her. “Alex… I…”

“I know,” Agent Danvers nodded. “Me too. Now get going.”

Kara nodded and with one last smile, headed for the portal, stepping through and disappearing from sight. Director Danvers paused a moment and looked at her counterpart. “She loves you.”

Alex nodded. “She loves you too. Be safe, Alex.”

Alex grinned. “You too.”

xx

Kara was sitting on the couch in her apartment, leaning against her sister as they made their way through a bottle of wine and a Netflix movie. The Kryptonian hadn’t said much about her time on Earth thirty-seven, outside the basics, but Alex noticed that she’d been quieter than usual since she’d gotten back. She was worried.

“Hey, are you ok?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Kara replied quietly.

“You can talk about her, if you want to,” Alex said, leaning her head against her sister’s.

“You don’t think it’s weird?” the hero asked, nervous of the answer.

“She’s not me,” the director said with a smile. “She’s the sum of her experiences and upbringing, just like I am. She just happened to be wearing my face.”

“She’s not you,” Kara agreed. “I had to keep telling myself that though, because I wanted to be with her and she WAS wearing your face.” She sighed. “I miss her, Alex.”

“I know.” Alex scratched her cheek sheepishly. “Did you sleep with her?”

“Sleep? Yes. Sex? No.”

The director wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her. “You’re not really ok, are you…”

Kara smiled wistfully and hugged her sister back. “I will be.”


End file.
